


Seek and Ye Shall Find

by OllieMaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter's Birthday, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Potions and Snitches, Slightly Dirty Talk, better late than never, birthday blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye
Summary: It’s Harry’s birthday, and Draco’s got a snitch with his name on it





	Seek and Ye Shall Find

After much anticipation, the sun finally decided to make its ascent. Draco had been awake since five that morning, buzzing around Grimmauld Place preparing for the special day, but he wanted to see his beloved wake up, so he climbed back into bed and slipped his half of the covers over him. 31 July was always a day of celebration, but this one was special: it was the first time they would celebrate Harry’s day as an official, live-in couple.

They’d started dating a year before but only moved in together in the past month or so. This was a risk for both men, as they had kept separate living arrangements. But both had just been essentially budged out, not out of spite but necessity: Harry had been living with his best mate Ron, only to see him finally marry Hermione and settle into a terrace house of their own, and they were eager to start a family; and Draco’s small flat he shared with Blaise became too cosy once Ginny had moved in. Having become friends, then lovers, it seemed only natural for them to take the plunge fully into a “grown-up” relationship, as Ron had so gracefully put it.

Draco was strangely sentimental about this year’s celebration, and that sentimentality just made his desire to pamper Harry even stronger.

He watched Harry’s chest rise and fall as he slept. He was tempted to wake him up himself, but decided that he would let a sleeping Harry lie and contented himself with just looking.

After a while, Harry’s eyelids finally fluttered open. Draco smiled at him. “Rise and shine, love.”

Harry smiled blearily back at him. “Good morning to you too.” He stretched his legs out and arched his back, and Draco’s chest tightened with the love and lust he felt for this man. He brushed Harry’s dark, sleep-mussed hair out of his eyes. “It’s that day again,” he murmured, kissing him.

Harry smiled against Draco’s lips and cupped his hand on his cheek. He broke the kiss as Draco’s tongue ran across his top lip. “Draco, I’ve got dragon breath, let me brush my teeth.” He made to get up from the bed but was unceremoniously but gently pushed back. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to take care of some business first,” Draco said, leaning over Harry with lusting eyes.

Draco kissed Harry deeply and ran his hands along Harry’s naked chest, snaking his way down his abdomen. His tongue explored Harry’s mouth and Harry’s responded in kind, moaning into Draco’s mouth. _Merlin_ , Draco thought. His hand made its way further down, brushing against the line of hair peeking just above his pyjama bottoms. He raised up slightly over Harry and reached his hand down to Harry’s semi-erect cock.

“What are we going to do about this?” Draco purred with a smirk. He caressed Harry’s quickly-stiffening cock, brushing his thumb against the head, and felt it twitch under his touch. He gave Harry another quick but messy kiss and moved his body down. Harry’s cock was now satisfactorily hard and Draco took it into his mouth.

It didn’t take too long for Harry to come. “Fuck, Love, I didn’t want to come so quickly.”

Draco smiled. “That was for you, baby, just for you. Besides, we’ve got things to get done. Let’s get a move on.”

The two men finally got out of bed, and after a quick breakfast of porridge and toast, set about to arranging the house for the party they were giving later that night.

***

The cake had been cut, presents given, champagne and firewhisky had flowed; all in all, Harry’s birthday party was a success. Their friends and family, a sea of red hair, peppered with other colors, and loud conversations, were still bouncing around the house, gossiping and dancing to The Weird Sisters. The younger ones sat in a corner playing exploding snap and laughing loudly.

“So, you’re enjoying it, then?” Draco said, flopping down on the sofa next to Harry. He placed his hand on Harry’s knee, brushing his fingers gently against his trousers.

“Yeah, it’s brilliant,” Harry replied with a smile, lacing his fingers into Draco’s. “Thank you for that.” He kissed Draco’s cheek and nuzzled into his hair.

“I’m glad, then.” They sat that way for a while, fingers intertwining and exchanging kisses here and there. It was as if they were under a muffliato charm; nothing else existed but their bubble of bliss. The quiet should have soothed the Cornish pixies in Draco’s stomach, but he had one task left to complete for Harry’s birthday surprises.

“Oy, remember that thing we talked about the other day? I’ve been thinking about it.  A lot.”

Harry sat up, eyes bright with excitement. “You went and got the chair I wanted! I knew you’d come ‘round!” He looked around the room and stood up. “Where is it?”

Draco furled his brow. _How does he never get it?_  he thought, smiling to himself as he watched his partner bustle about the rooms, widening his search for his next present. He reached into his pocket and squeezed the little box. _It’s now or never_ , he thought, steeling himself.

“Harry,” Draco called, “darling, come here, it’s not that.” Harry stopped his near-frantic search of the nearby rooms and came back to where Draco was now standing. He took a deep breath as he watched a look of bewilderment wash over Harry’s face. “I’ve got one last surprise for you.”

“Excuse me, everyone,” Draco bellowed over the jovial din. “I’ve got an announcement.” The room quieted instantly. Draco could see Hermione, sitting in the armchair next to Harry, flitting her eyes between Harry and Draco. She turned to Ron and whispered excitedly “it’s happening!” Draco shot Hermione a scathing look and she grinned at him and motioned a zip on her lips.

“I want to thank you all for coming to Harry’s party and for sharing in our celebration. It wasn’t all that long ago that Harry and I met on the train to Hogwarts. Our time at school and since then has shown that love has the power to change things, to change people, and I want to thank Harry for teaching me that. He’s taught me so many things: how to properly work a microwave.” At that there was an outbreak of quiet laughter; Draco grinned and bashfully cast a sideways glance to Harry, blushing. “He taught me how to love without limits and showed me a different way to be in the world.”

Draco pulled the little box from his trouser pocket. He watched Harry’s face go from adoration to shock. “Harry James Potter, I give you this gift as a sign of my everlasting love and devotion.”

Harry kissed Draco briefly and took the box from his hand. He expected to find a ring, but instead found a golden snitch. He looked up at Draco, searching his face for an answer.

“It’s the snitch from our first Quidditch match we played against each other,” Draco said. He heard Molly Weasley coo and Ginny viciously whisper “I knew it wasn’t a ring” to Blaise. Harry looked closer at the snitch. Engraved upon it were the words “Seek and ye shall find”.

“Snitches have flesh memories,” Draco reminded Harry. Harry took the snitch from the box. It opened under his touch and revealed a pair of dark metal bands. Harry, engrossed in the contents of the snitch, finally looked up to find Draco kneeling before him. “Harry, I love you so much. Even though I could never have imagined, all those years ago, where we would be now, I will never be able to imagine my life without you in it. I have sought, and I have found, and now I want to keep. Please do me the honor of being my husband.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. A rush of love and admiration washed over him. He looked at Draco; his features had gone soft while watching Harry. He knew the answer from the moment he clapped eyes on the pair of rings, but he wanted to take in this moment and commit it to memory. He watched his friends and family, giddy with anticipation: Hermione glowing and Ron grinning; Ginny and Blaise making private bets on the outcome; Molly, Arthur, and George looking on, waiting for Harry’s answer. Various friends of the two men whispered amongst themselves.

He thought of all that they had been through since he and Draco known each other: the midnight non-duel, the Buckbeak debacle, the sectumsempra curse, and how they had saved each others’ lives during the war. He thought of all of it, and he knew that this is the only face he wanted to see beside him for the rest of his life.

“Yes!” he proclaimed loudly, and the room erupted in applause and celebratory shouts. Hermione and Molly were tearing up, Blaise whispered something in Ginny’s ear, and Ron clapped Harry on the back. George slipped outside and set off a set of Dr. Filibuster’s fireworks and the sounds of the children oohing and ahhing joined the already raucous celebration.

***

The party lasted until almost one in the morning. Guests trickled out slowly until just Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise remained. They toasted Draco and Harry one more time before kissing everyone good night and waving goodbye through the floo. Draco looked around to survey the damage; it was bad but nothing that couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

“Bloody hell, I thought they would never leave,” Harry said, reclining on the sofa and fiddling with the open snitch.

“I’d say that went well, wouldn’t you agree?” Draco lazily placed the grate back over the entrance to the fireplace and made his way back over to Harry. He grasped Harry’s hands and pulled him up to standing.

“I’d say so,” Harry said, kissing Draco for the millionth time that night and nuzzling into his hair. “You’re not tired yet, are you?” he teased, nibbling on Draco’s ear.

“Not in the slightest,” Draco said, eyes lighting up. He grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him up the stairs to their bedroom.

Once inside, Draco pushed Harry against the door and kissed him hard, tongues twirling together and nipping at his bottom lip. “What else do you want, birthday boy?” Draco coyly asked Harry as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“I want you to just get us naked, for one,” he said against Draco’s kiss.

Draco shook his head. “This way is better,” he said, removing Harry’s shirt. He felt the slight rippling of Harry’s abdomen and felt his own growing erection twitch at the sound of Harry’s quickened breathing. Draco unbuckled Harry’s belt and his trousers fell off under Draco’s touch. He palmed Harry’s growing erection through his pants, crushing his lips against Harry’s and jostled him to the bed.

“Damn,” Harry said, bouncing slightly on the mattress as he fell back. He hooked his thumbs under the band of his pants, but Draco straddled over Harry’s pelvis and lightly slapped his hands away. “I want to do that,” he said.

Feeling Harry squirm underneath him, Draco moved his hands over Harry’s chest and abdomen. He slowly pulled the offending pants down and Harry raised his hips so they could be discarded.

“I want you to suck me,” Harry breathed. Draco smirked and moved his head down over Harry’s cock, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He moved his mouth onto Harry’s length, bobbed up and down Harry’s shaft, savoring the way Harry moaned and how he arched his back, silently begging for Draco to take more of him. He swirled his tongue around the head and felt Harry shudder. Draco’s hands worked Harry’s chest and his fingers found Harry’s mouth. Harry licked the intruding fingers, tasting the slight saltiness of Draco’s skin and sucking almost in the rhythm Draco had found with his cock.

Harry cupped his hands around the back of Draco’s neck and made to pull his face to his own. “Tut tut,” Draco admonished, “I’m not done down here yet.” He went back to Harry’s cock with one hand and reached his moistened fingers on his other underneath to Harry’s entrance. Massaging the ring of muscles there, Draco gently asked “do you want it?”

Harry mewled “yes,” and Draco pushed his finger forward into him. Harry moaned again and raised his hips as Draco fucked his arse with one, then two fingers and stroked his dick with the other. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Draco brushed against his prostate.

“Fuck, I’m going to come, Draco,” he said.

“I can see that,” Draco snickered, not losing rhythm.

Harry raised his head. “Stop so we can come together.”

Draco shook his head. “This is for you, baby. This is all for you, if you want it.”

“I do want it, but I want you too,” Harry said and resumed his position underneath Draco.

Draco smiled at him. “Suit yourself, I’ll fuck you, love,” he said, sliding down to Harry’s cock again. He teased Harrys dick with a brief lick. Reaching to the bedside table and taking his wand, he murmured “accio lubricating potion,” and poured an amount of potion into Harry’s hands. Harry obliged and stroked Draco’s cock. Draco took some potion in his own hand and worked it onto Harry’s entrance, gently preparing him.

Harry reached his head up and kissed Draco, open-mouthed and wanton. “Fuck me, Draco,” he said against his lips. Draco lined his throbbing cock with Harry’s entrance and slowly made his way in, quickly gaining momentum and ramming into Harry. _Fuck, I love this man,_ Draco thought as his balls tightened. Harry was stroking his own cock and quickly orgasmed, watching Draco’s face as he worked inside him. He made to vanish the come, but Draco suddenly took Harry’s fingers into his mouth, licking the white substance off of them. “Seriously?” Harry said, wide-eyed. “Does that taste good, at least?”

Draco smirked. He felt his orgasm mounting. Moaning “Fuck, Harry!” as he came, he collapsed onto Harry’s chest, glistening with perspiration, and placed a wet kiss onto Harry’s neck.

“That was amazing,” Harry said, still breathless himself. He could feel Draco’s cock softening within him.

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Draco said, bringing Harry’s face to his and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

They laid there for a while, moving hands over bodies and languid kisses being shared. Harry broke away from their embrace. “Also, just letting you know, our first meeting didn’t happen on the Hogwarts Express. I first saw you at Madam Malkin’s, do you remember? Before our first year had even started, and I knew even then that our relationship would be something.” He curled up one side of his lips into a smile and playfully mussed Draco’s hair.

Draco thought for a moment, and suddenly a clear memory of him being fitted for robes and Potter coming into the shop entered his mind, though at the time he’d had no idea who Harry was. “Oh yeah, I suppose you’re right. Good lord, is this going to us, me recounting a memory and you correcting me?” he asked playfully.

“It’s been that way for ages, dear, you just haven’t noticed,” Harry retorted, tracing circles on Draco’s bare chest.

“I can live with that.” Draco snickered. “Happy birthday, Mr. Malfoy,” Draco said, caressing Harry’s face.

“Thanks,” Harry chuckled. “We’ll talk later about the name. Let’s just enjoy being engaged,” he said, snuggling against his soon-to-be husband. “Though I do want to suggest alternative surnames. How does Malter sound to you? Potfoy? Or maybe _you_ could take _my_ surname?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m sure we can come up with something. We can ask Mother for advice, if you like. Scared, Harry?”

“Maybe,” Harry said, tackling Draco onto his back. “Ready for round two, _Mr. Potter_ _?”_


End file.
